Dangerous Love
by Shego1
Summary: Kim is sick and unable to do missions. Ron offers to help and travels back in time to stop one of Drakken's evil plans. While back in time Ron must must blend in and attend a school, where he finds love in someone he may already know in the present.


Love In The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible blah blah blah

Summary: While traveling back in time to stop one of Drakken's evil plans, Ron finds love in someone with a secret.

Chapter 1: The Time Machine

_In Drakken's Lair_

"So…." Shego said. "Tell me this oh so brilliant plan of yours again."

"Pay attention Shego!" Drakken yelled. "I've told you the plan twice already. I am going to use a contraption I made in college-I was quite the little genius, and control people's minds with it."

"And how are you going to get it if you made it in college?" Shego smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Why get you to steal a time travel machine of course," Drakken said grimacing.

Shego sighed. "Fine, where do I get it?"

At Kim's House 

_Achoo!_

"Admit it Kim," Ron said. "You've got a cold."

"No, I don't Ron," Kim replied stubbornly. "It's just…. allergies."

"You're not allergic to anything," Ron said refusing to lose the argument.

"Whatever," Kim sighed.

Suddenly, Kim's Kimmunicator beeped.

"What is it Wade?" Kim said.

"Drakken's stolen a time travel machine!" Wade practically yelled.

"Not another Time Monkey is it?" Ron said hesitantly.

"No," Wade continued. "It's an actual machine."

Kim sighed. "What year is he going to _this_ time?"

"Apparently he's going back in time to when he was in college, not exactly sure what year."

"So what do you want us to do about it?"

"Go back in time before Drakken and stop him from doing what he's going to do." Wade replied.

"What _is _he going to do?" Ron asked.

"Don't know," Wade said looking a little ashamed of himself.

_Achoo! _Kim sneezed again.

"Okay," Kim said. "But where do we get another time machine from?"

Wade smiled. "Don't you worry about that. I'll just lend one from my buddies down at the lab."

Achoo! 

_Achoo!_

"Kim," Ron said. "I think you should sit this mission out. You don't look so good."

"What?" Kim yelled. "I'm going. I look perfectly fine anyway."

"I think you should look in the mirror Kim," Wade said.

Kim got off her bed, walked over to her dressing table and looked into her mirror.

Kim gasped.

Her nose was bright red, her hair looked like a bird's nest, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"But……." Kim began to say. "Will you be alright on your own?"

"Well……" Ron said.

"Don't worry," Wade said. "I can monitor you with a tiny camera which sticks to your shirt and a little microphone."

"I'm still not totally sure," Kim said.

"I'll be fine, KP," Ron replied.

"Cool," Wade said. "So, when do you want to go?"

Ron smiled. "Right now."

Back At Drakken's Lair 

Drakken cackled as he began to start up the time machine…flicking switches and pushing buttons laughing maniacally the whole time.

"Finally," Drakken said, his eyes bulging. "I can now go back and get my mind control device!"

"Why are going to all this trouble just to get some stupid machine you made?" Shego said.

"Your words hurt Shego," Drakken said, his smile fading slightly. "My machine was _not _stupid, and don't you know me well enough to know that I always make a big fuss?"

"Whatever," Shego sighed.

The time machine beeped, bopped and made starting up noises until suddenly it made a sort of snapping sound and then stopped altogether.

Drakken yelled then turned to Shego. "See what you've done?"

Shego jumped up from her chair. "I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Your negativity has caused the machine to brake down!" Drakken yelled his face going from it's usual blue to a flaming red.

"Oh, just shut your yapping Dr D," Shego yelled back. "You _know _I didn't do anything! You're just bummed out that it broke so you blame it on me!"

Drakken rolled eyes and sighed. "I don't have time for this Shego! I've got to fix this machine!"

"Whatever," Shego said walking away.

"Get back here Shego," Drakken called out after his raven-haired partner in crime. "You're helping!"


End file.
